my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Andy DeMayo
Andy DeMayo is the cousin to Greg Universe, and considered Steven Universe's first cousin once removed, though called a nephew by Andy himself. Physical Appearance He is shown wearing an olive-colored pilot's jacket and a gray undershirt along with khakis and black boots. He also wears a brown aviator hat which covers his silver hair. His wrinkled face and lighter skin differentiates him from his cousin Greg Universe, although the two share similar noses. Personality Andy is a traditionalist, initially shown to be stubborn, judgmental, hot-tempered, and willing to hold a grudge. He is guarded and cautious in his attitude to the Gems, dismissing them as "hippies" because of their unusual appearance and lifestyle, and resistant to social change and deviations from the status quo in general. As he settles down and gets accustomed to the recent changes, however, he displays a lighter side, happily talking to Steven about his life as a pilot and ultimately allowing the Off-Colors to stay in his barn. Towards the end of his debut, he reveals that he is bitter due to the changes in his life, primarily of the distance that grew between himself and his family and shows regret of not changing before meeting Steven. History After flying around the Atlantic Ocean, he flew off to his parents' barn, only discovering that it had been altered from how he remembered. He immediately met Tiger's Eye and Padparadscha shortly after, concluding that they're homeless hippies and that they were on his property, something they weren't even aware of prior. Worried, Rhodonite managed to call in Greg Universe, Steven Universe, and the Mane Six. To their surprise, Greg then introduced Andy as his cousin. Andy himself showed equal surprise on meeting Steven as Greg's son, at first showing glee when seeing him but quickly turning sour again when learning of Greg changing his surname to "Universe". His yelling began to set off Padparadscha to the point of making her screech, Andy demanding someone to shut her up. He began to remove much of the new items from the Barn when the other Gems came to see him. He first thought one of them was Greg's wife, and shown a bit of humbleness when finding out she wasn't around, only to get mad again and finding it troubling that Steven was living with "illegal aliens". Steven managed to persuade him to have a dinner with the Gems, hopefully convincing him in the process to allow them to stay. Flint confronted him shortly after, and began to explain the current Pink Diamond case, in hopes that he'll have some information for him as he traveled all over the world in his plane. He didn't give flint much though, if any, before flint had to leave. After cleaning up the barn, he was then found by Star Quartz, him shocked to find that twenty five members made up the Universe family. He was then pointed out of running away from the family in his plane, though made clear that it was everyone else who left hi, making Star call him a "Zays". When preparations were complete, the group sat down for dinner, but as it went on Andy felt more and more out of place, until he abruptly cede ownership of the barn before flying away. He didn't realize until mid-flight that Star was on his plane wing, him pleading with her to get off the wing, expressing bitterness towards everyone leaving him and that nobody cared, Star questioning if even he didn't care. Star responded by telling of her own experience on Earth, and how change could be a good thing if you let it, having him admit that he was just "a stubborn Zays". The two fly back to the barn where they meet with the others again, all of whom were glad to see him return. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Canon Characters